


I'm sleeping with an angel and this devil's in luck

by Kairin16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Steve, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/pseuds/Kairin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee cup steaming between his clenched hands, Tony surveyed the scene in front of him. The leather straps they used last night were still hanging from the headboard, even though there was a visible crack in the wood next to the one closest to him. He’d have to either reinforce the bed or buy a metal frame. Might be fun shopping for new bed. His eyes slid over those details pretty quickly though, focusing on the figure lying between the crimson sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sleeping with an angel and this devil's in luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaihire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihire/gifts).



> Happy BottomSteve Fest, Kaihire! A fic set in a modern AU, with slight D/s undertones and a lot of Tony adoring Steve :3 I hope it’s to your liking <3
> 
> Beta-read by the always lovely Megan. Any remaining mistakes are all my own and I apologize for them.
> 
> Reposted from tumblr

Coffee cup steaming between his clenched hands, Tony surveyed the scene in front of him. The leather straps they used last night were still hanging from the headboard, even though there was a visible crack in the wood next to the one closest to him. He’d have to either reinforce the bed or buy a metal frame. Might be fun shopping for new bed. His eyes slid over those details pretty quickly though, focusing on the figure lying between the crimson sheets.

  
The frail chest moved with Steve’s every breath. If anyone looked at the skinny arms they wouldn’t have thought they were capable of breaking Tony’s mahogany bedframe. It took a while of straining and pulling, but Steve was stronger than he looked. The constant sickness made him look fragile and the asthma rattled his breath too often for anyone’s liking, but he was strong. Not only physically, Tony mused, running his fingers through Steve’s golden hair.

  
There was maybe an hour left until Pepper started ringing him to get into the office, so if there was a time to inform her about not coming in, it would be now. Tony figured she would realize he was skipping when he didn’t show up though. There was always the danger of Rhodey trying to break in and drag him away by force, but after what he witnessed last time he tried that, Tony doubted the soldier would attempt it again. And Tony was not leaving Steve.

  
He still wasn’t clear on the details of what happened when Steve was at college yesterday, but whatever it was it left Steve uneasy and desperate for things he didn’t crave for very often. Tony was more than happy to provide his boyfriend with anything he might want, but nights like the previous one usually meant trouble and that was a sign to worry. Steve didn’t get in trouble. Period. He was one of the boys that grandmothers gushed about during Sunday dinners, kind and honest, working hard for everything he ever got in life. To be quite honest, Tony still wasn’t sure how they ended up together considering he was the opposite of Steve. He wasn’t going to complain though.

  
“Why’re you looking at me so hard?” Steve grumbled, burrowing deeper under the thick duvet, goosebumps covering his skin. Tony got up to close the window he’d opened after waking up, while Steve was still mumbling. “You woke me up with your staring.”

  
A smile broke over Tony’s face as he turned back to bed. Instead of climbing back on his place he rounded it and crouched in front of Steve’s face to see it better, even if it was currently all covered with red clothe.

  
“How’re you feeling?” Tony said, swallowing down the question he really wanted to ask. Steve would tell him what happened if he wanted and when he wanted, pushing him would only result in clamming up. They had experience with that, Tony knew now how to tread more carefully. A sigh answered him and a bony wrist shot out from under the covers. Obediently, Tony slid under them, gathering the other man close to him and using the opportunity to steal a kiss.

  
What was supposed to be a chaste peck turned hotter when Steve refused to let go, instead pressing closer and slipping his thigh sneakily between Tony’s legs. Tony could work with that.

  
Moving his hands down Steve’s flanks, Tony pushed the slighter man on his back and settled between his legs, the covers creating a rapidly heating up tent around them. An array of artfully made love bites already covered Steve’s pale neck, but Tony slid his lips on the skin there, determined to mark Steve so thoroughly he wouldn’t be able to show up anywhere without a scarf.

  
Steve laughed soft and breathless into his ear and tightened his arms around Tony’s neck, tipping his head back to make Tony’s canvas bigger. He wasn’t clinging or clutching like last night, his long-fingered hands sliding lazily over Tony’s back and shoulders instead. It meant that whatever happened, Tony did a good job in calming his young lover down the previous night. It made something flare up in his chest, something proud and joyful.

  
Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Tony pressed their lips together again, licking Steve’s mouth open lazily and scraping his teeth lightly over the plump lips. Steve was rocking his hips slowly against Tony’s hip, his cock steadily leaking precome already. After the night they had it was a miracle he was so ready to go, but Tony was more than ready to appreciate it. He slipped his hand under Steve’s thigh and moved his leg, hooking it up over his hip and rubbing his cock over Steve’s ass.

  
“Tony” Steve gasped and hid his face in Tony’s shoulder, licking and biting at the skin there.

  
“I’ve got you.” Tony murmured softly into Steve’s hair and kissed the tip of his ear. “Gonna make you feel good.” Steve was probably still ready, but fingering him open was half the fun really and they weren’t in any hurry.

  
The lube was still lying under Tony’s pillow where he’d pushed it hastily last night. Fingers slicked, he pushed one into Steve, delighting in the way the other man shivered and moaned at the intrusion. It would be easy to bend down and add another dozen or so hickeys to Steve’s chest, but Tony preferred just leaning over the other man and watching him. Steve was so expressive in his pleasure, reacted so beautifully to every touch, it would be a shame to miss any of it. Another finger in and Steve was already arching his back, his cock twitching against his stomach, looking for release.

  
“Tony, please~” A moan was pressed into Tony’s neck, Steve’s breath coming in short hot spurts. As much as he would love to tease his young love a little longer, he wasn’t merciless.

  
His fingers made a squelching noise when pulled out, but it was drowned almost entirely by a disappointed groan from the man beneath him. Tony smiled into Steve’s hair and bent his head to kiss his boyfriend slowly while he was slicking up his cock. Nothing could compare to the pleasure of pushing into Steve’s tight heat, maybe only the expression on the man’s face, almost as crimson as their sheets.

  
Despite what Tony planned for this round, lazy morning sex turned into a heated coupling, their hips snapping together fast and hard after only few minutes of moving slow. Steve’s fingers were digging into Tony’s shoulder and the man was pressing his very distracting lips wherever he could reach, making Tony lose his rhythm over and over again. It didn’t take long for Steve to climax. All it took was Tony whispering “come” into his ear and both their stomachs were painted white, his breath coming in short against Tony’s neck. Just the feeling of Steve’s passage clamping down around him pushed Tony over the edge and they collapsed together, catching their breath while unwilling to let go of the other.

  
There were a few things to be done though, like muting the phone that was ringing insistently for the fifth time on Tony’s nightstand. He cleaned his young love up and covered his face in kisses, not deterred by the playful way in which Steve tried to push him away. The giggles gave him away.

  
Tony was feeding Steve waffles while the slighter man lounged against his chest. Of course that would be the time when Tony’s curiosity got the better of him.

  
“Want to talk about it?” He blurted out and tried not to wince at the way Steve’s shoulders stiffened slightly. Thankfully, the younger man was too relaxed to tense up seriously, so after a sigh he went back to his relaxed position.

  
“Not really. It doesn’t matter anymore anyway. You made it better.” That was said with Steve turning his best sunny smile up at Tony and while he was aware it was a distraction tactic, it worked on him. Tony pressed his lips lightly to Steve’s brow and tightened his arm around the thin chest, but let the subject drop. Whatever it was, Steve didn’t want to talk about it. Tony wasn’t stupid enough to throw his boyfriend right back into the anxious state he had been in after just pulling him out of it. Questions could wait.


End file.
